Spiele mit Würfeln, Besen und anderen Dingen
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Nicht ganz ernst zu nehmender OneShot über ein anregendes Spielchen in einer lauen Sommernacht...


_Disclamer: Die Charaktere sind nicht meine, sondern gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

_Diese Geschichte entstand als Beitrag zu einer Challenge auf profsnape.de – Bedingung war dabei, dass es um Erotik geht und um einen Besen._ :D

_Warnung: Die Idee, die ich dazu hatte, ist ziemlich blöd, die Figuren sind allesamt ein bisschen ooc, die Story ist etwas ausgeufert, es dauert ziemlich lang, bis der Sex so richtig kommt, den Punkt ‚Besen' habe ich, zwecks des Themas, an den Reisstroh-Haaren herbeigezogen._ ;)

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_---_

**Spiele mit Würfeln, Besen und anderen Dingen**

Es war eine von den seltenen lauen, ja nahezu schwülen Sommernächten, die in diesen Breiten so selten waren, dass jeder, der nicht völlig abgestumpft gegen diese Art von südlichem Flair war, sie weitgehend im Freien verbrachte.

Sogar Severus Snape, Hogwarts Zaubertränkemeister, und zudem ein Mann, dem niemand ernsthaft einen Hang zur Romantik unterstellt hätte, schlenderte durch die heftig zirpenden Wiesen des Schlossgeländes und hatte sogar ausnahmsweise auf Umhang und Gehrock verzichtet, da er es für so gut wie ausgeschlossen hielt, um diese nachtschlafende Zeit noch auf Schüler zu treffen.

Er lenkte seine Schritte auf den Waldrand zu – einen Bereich, den seine Kollegen, die sicher auch noch auf dem Gelände unterwegs waren, vermutlich meiden würden.

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen. Ganz unbewusst hatte er sich der Wildhüterhütte genähert, die seit geraumer Zeit von Sirius Black bewohnt wurde, der auch den Unterricht für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe übernommen hatte.

Was war da im Gange? Feierte Black eine Party? Es konnte sicher nicht schaden, einmal nachzusehen.

Die Stimmen kamen nicht aus dem unbeleuchteten Inneren der Hütte, sondern aus dem Bereich dahinter, worauf auch der schwache Lichtschein schließen ließ, der von dort auszugehen schien. Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und schlich an der Wand entlang, bis er um die Ecke spähen konnte.

Schon beim Näherkommen hatte er die Stimmen von Tonks und Black identifiziert - als er nun die Sache unauffällig in Augenschein nahm, sah er, dass außerdem Lupin, Potter, Weasley und Hermine Granger dort um einen großen runden Tisch herumsaßen. Natürlich! Seine Kollegen hatten nichts anderes zu tun, als mit Schülern herumhängen - seit sie zusammen gegen Voldemorts Armee angetreten waren, taten sie das ständig. Die drei hatten zwar die Abschlussprüfung seit ein paar Tagen hinter sich, aber trotzdem waren es Schüler.

Allem Anschein nach ging es ziemlich feucht-fröhlich zu bei dieser Sommernachtsparty, denn bis auf Lupin wirkten alle reichlich aufgekratzt und auf dem Tisch standen neben ein paar Kerzen mehrere leere Weinflaschen und auch einige volle.

„Reeeemus", grölte Black gerade, während er sich breitbeinig auf dem Stuhl räkelte, den er gekonnt auf den beiden hinteren der hölzernen Beine vor und zurück wippte, „siehst du denn nicht, dass Hermine leeeeer hat? Füll nach Mann, sonst verdurstet das arme Mädchen noch."

Auch noch Saufen mit Schülern! Wenn es nach Snape gegangen wäre, hätte Black noch locker ein paar Jahrzehnte auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs verbringen können, hinter den er bei der Schlacht im Ministerium geplumpst war, aber Potter hatte gegen jede Vernunft tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden, ihn zu befreien und im Doppelpack waren der alte Angeber und sein heldenhafter Patensohn wahrhaft unerträglich.

„Ja, doch", seufzte Lupin, den Korkenzieher eifrig drehend. „Ich bin doch gerade dabei, die Flasche aufzumachen."

„Warum, zum gerupften Geier, machst du das denn per Hand", fragte Black mit großen Augen.

„Lass mich mal", sagte Tonks und zückte den Zauberstab.

„Nein!", riefen alle Anwesenden wie aus einem Munde.

„Wir wollen den Wein doch trinken und nicht vom Boden auflutschen", sagte Potter grinsend.

„Du, pass auf!", rief Tonks lachend und warf ihm ein paar Erdnüsse an den Kopf, die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch verteilt herumlagen, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte.

„Soll ich es machen?", bot Hermine an.

„Ich könnte auch...", nuschelte Weasley.

„Aber Leute", sagte Lupin vorwurfsvoll. „Man soll eine Weinflasche nicht mit dem Zauberstab öffnen."

„Ach was!", brummte Black und kippelte weiter hingebungsvoll mit seinem Stuhl, während er in der Hand spielerisch etwas hin- und herschüttelte, das wie ein Becher aus Leder aussah, und damit ein nerviges, klapperndes Geräusch verursachte.

„Echt? Warum das denn?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

Lupin lächelte sie an und setzte an, ihr zu antworten.

„Weil es den Geschmack des Weins beeinträchtigt", sagte Snape laut und trat einen Schritt vor.

Hermine schrie erschrocken auf, Potter und Tonks sprangen von ihren Stühlen hoch und rissen die Zauberstäbe heraus, Weasley glotzte mit offenem Mund in die Richtung des ungebetenen Besuchers und Black kippte mitsamt seinem Stuhl vor lauter Schreck rücklings um und knallte auf dem Boden. Nur Lupin blieb ruhig sitzen.

„Guten Abend, Severus!", sagte er gelassen. „Schön, dass wenigstens du weißt, wie man mit Wein umgehen muss, ohne ihn zu verderben."

Snape trat an den Tisch heran und nahm eine der Flaschen in die Hand.

„Da kann man nicht allzu viel verderben", sagte er abfällig nach einem Blick auf das Etikett.

„Himmel Arsch, Snape, musst du hier wie ein verdammtes Schreckgespenst aus der Dunkelheit auftauchen und uns alle zu Tode erschrecken?", knurrte Black, dessen Kopf gerade wieder oberhalb der Tischplatte erschien, als er sich mühsam wieder vom Boden aufrappelte.

„Ich muss nicht – aber es war ganz amüsant, auch wenn es nicht geklappt hat", sagte Snape.

Tonks und Potter packten die Zauberstäbe wieder weg – sie mit einem erleichterten, er mit einem eher bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck – und ließen sich wieder auf ihren Plätzen nieder.

„Komm – setz dich doch zu uns", sagte Lupin zu Snape, und zog einen weiteren Stuhl an den Tisch heran, der bislang an der Hüttenwand gestanden hatte. Er erntete einige ganz offensichtliche, sowie ein paar unauffälligere ‚Spinnst du?'-Blicke dafür, die aber erst in echtes Entsetzen umschlugen, als Snape der Aufforderung tatsächlich nachkam, womit wohl keiner der Anwesenden ernsthaft gerechnet hatte.

Lupin griff nach einem noch unbenutzten Glas und stellte es vor Snape auf den Tisch.

„Einen Schluck Wein?", fragte er und machte sich daran, endlich die neue Flasche zu öffnen.

Snape nickte huldvoll und Lupin schenkte ein.

„Vielleicht auch noch ein paar Nüsschen?", fragte Tonks kichernd und warf Snape eine Erdnuss zu, die er prompt auffing.

„Ganz reizend von dir - aber nein, danke", sagte er und warf die Nuss zurück. Es sah zwar so aus, als hätte er lediglich ungefähr in Tonks Richtung gezielt, aber Tatsache war, dass die Erdnuss exakt in Tonks Ausschnitt landete und in dem Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten verschwand, von dem gerade mal der Ansatz zu sehen war.

„Hoppla", sagte Snape trocken.

„Oups!", sagte Tonks und grinste breit.

„Snape, was treibst du da?", fragte Black belustigt. „Wer soll das Ding denn nun dort wieder raus holen?", fügte er an Tonks gewandt hinzu.

Weasley beugte sich interessiert vor und auch Potter schien der Idee, auf die Suche nach der Nuss zu gehen, nicht abgeneigt.

„Ooooch - ich weiß noch nicht", sagte Tonks amüsiert und ließ ihren Blick in die Runde schweifen, wobei sie auffallend lange bei Snape hängen blieb.

„Ich weiß was!", rief Black. „Wir würfeln es aus." Er schüttelte erneut den Becher, mit dem er vorhin schon andauernd herumgespielt hatte. „Seid ihr dabei?"

Alle sahen daraufhin Snape an, als währe es allein von ihm abhängig, was nun geschah.

„Warum nicht?", sagte der achselzuckend.

„Jjjja!", machte Tonks und klatschte in die Hände.

„Das Spiel ist ganz einfach", sagte Black. „Hermine hat es uns gezeigt. Erklär's du ihm, Minchen - du kannst das besser."

„Ähm... ja", sagte Hermine, die nun etwas nervös wirkte, was vielleicht daher kam, dass Snape – zumindest im Unterricht - die leidige Angewohnheit hatte, sie nicht aussprechen zu lassen.

„Also – das ist ein Muggelspiel...", begann sie.

„Nichts anderes habe ich von Ihnen erwartet", sagte Snape.

Lupin warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Dieses Spiel wird mit zwei Würfeln gespielt", fuhr Hermine tapfer fort. „Der Name ist je nach Region verschieden – am häufigsten wird es ‚Lügen' genannt."

„Seit wann braucht man dazu Würfel?", fragte Snape.

„Manche Leute behaupten, es wäre in Schottland erfunden worden, manche tendieren aber auch zu Irland", sagte Hermine und wartete kurz, ob er sie wieder unterbrechen würde. „Ein Cousin zweiten Grades meiner Mutter, der aus Österreich stammt, schwört aber, es käme aus seinem Land und würde im Original ‚Meier' heißen."

„Sehr interessant", sagte Snape. „Von welchem Tier stammt das Leder des Bechers, aus welchem Material sind die Würfel, sind sie handgemacht und wenn ja – wer hat sie geschnitzt?"

Hermine griff nach dem Becher und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Schwein?", sagte sie unschlüssig.

„Erklären Sie mir die verdammten Spielregeln, Miss Granger", knurrte Snape.

„Reihum darf jeder einmal würfeln", sagte Hermine eilig, „gewürfelt wird hier auf diesem Deckel, den man auf den Becher setzt, bevor man schüttelt. Nur derjenige, der gewürfelt hat, darf kurz unter den Becher hineinschauen, um zu sehen, wie viel Punkte die Würfel zeigen. Dann setzt er den Becher wieder auf den Deckel, sagt eine Zahl und gibt an den nächsten weiter. Diese Zahl kann tatsächlich den Punkten entsprechen, die die Würfel zeigen, sie kann aber auch gelogen sein. Der nächste Spieler kann es entweder glauben - dann würfelt er einfach erneut – oder er kann es anzweifeln und nachsehen. Entspricht die Zahl der Punkte dem, was der Vorgänger gesagt hat oder liegt sie sogar darüber, hat dieser gewonnen, liegt sie darunter hat er verloren. Glaubt der nachfolgende Spieler seinem Vorgänger und würfelt er erneut, muss seine Punktzahl höher liegen, als die des Vorgängers. Eine Ausnahme beim Zählen sind die Pasche, also zwei gleiche Zahlen, die zählen mehr, als die ungleichen Zahlenkombinationen, zwei Einsen sind also zum Beispiel höher als fünfundsechzig. Auch die höchste Wertung ist eine Ausnahme, die besteht aus einer Eins und einer Zwei und das heißt dann ‚Meier', zumindest irgendwo in Österreich." Sie warf Snape einen kurzen beleidigten Blick zu. „Wer verloren hat, kriegt eine Erdnuss – nicht um sie zu essen, sondern als Minuspunkt – bei drei Erdnüssen scheidet man aus."

Erwartungsvoll sah Hermine Snape an.

„So einen Blödsinn können sich wirklich nur Muggel ausdenken", sagte dieser kühl.

„Komm - sei kein Spielverderber", sagte Lupin.

„Aber nein", sagte Snape und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich bin dabei."

„Und der Gewinner darf die Nuss aus Tonks Dekollete holen", sagte Potter vergnügt.

Weasley nickte bekräftigend.

„Lasst uns darauf trinken!", sagte Black grinsend und hob sein Glas und alle taten es ihm nach.

„Wer fängt an?", fragte Hermine.

„Das sollte Tonks bestimmen", sagte Lupin.

„Unser unerwarteter Ehrengast soll anfangen", sagte Tonks und zwinkerte Snape zu.

Snape nahm den Würfelbecher von Hermine entgegen, schüttelte und sah hinein, was auf dem Deckel lag.

„Zweiundvierzig", sagte er und reichte den Becher an Tonks weiter.

Diese lächelte ihn an und schüttelte den Becher ebenfalls und sah dann nach.

„Zweiundfünfzig!"

Sie gab an Black weiter, der sie argwöhnisch fixierte, dann ihr Ergebnis aber doch nicht überprüfte, sondern selbst schüttelte.

„Einserpasch!"

Potter nahm den Becher entgegen und sah sofort hinein.

„Mist!", fluchte er leise und Black überreichte ihm lächelnd eine Erdnuss.

„Jetzt geht es wieder von vorne los, Professor", erklärte Hermine Snape.

„Das war anzunehmen", sagte Snape. „Trotzdem danke, Miss Granger."

Harry schüttelte.

„Fünfundsechzig", verkündete er feixend.

Weasley nahm den Becher, schüttelte und sah hinein.

„Zweierpasch", murmelte er und lief rot an.

„Na klar, Ron!", sagte Hermine und hob den Becher vom Deckel, wobei eine Drei und eine Zwei zum Vorschein kamen.

Weasley bekam eine Nuss und durfte erneut vorlegen.

„Vierunddreißig", sagte er.

„Oh Mann, wie wär's, wenn du das umdrehst?", fragte Hermine und verdrehte ihrerseits die Augen.

„Hä?", sagte Weasley. „Ach so! Dreiundvierzig!"

Hermine schüttelte den Becher.

„Viererpasch", verkündete sie mit Pokerface.

Lupin sah nach und kassierte seine erste Nuss.

Ein paar Runden später waren Potter, Weasley, Lupin und Tonks ausgeschieden. Der Erdnussstand belief sich auf Snape eine und Hermine und Black je zwei Nüsse.

Black gab gerade den Becher an Hermine weiter.

„Vierundfünfzig", verkündete er.

Hermine schüttelte lässig, warf einen Blick auf das Ergebnis und reichte den Becher an Snape.

„Dreierpasch", sagte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Snape sah ihr eine Weile in die Augen, dann lächelte er und hob den Becher hoch.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und nahm seufzend ihre dritte Nuss entgegen, die ihr Lupin überreichte.

„Nur noch wir beide, Snape", sagte Black und warf einen begehrlichen Blick auf Tonks Busen, was diese lachend zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Nur noch wir beide, Black", sagte Snape, und ließ die Würfel hüpfen.

„Viererpasch!"

Black sah ihn scharf an, dann schüttelte er den Becher.

„Maier", sagte er herablassend.

Snape nahm den Becher vom Deckel und stieß tatsächlich auf eine Eins und eine Zwei.

„Ein Nüsschen für Sie, Sir", sagte Hermine und rollte Snape das besagte über den Tisch zu.

Snape schüttelte.

„Wieder ein Viererpasch!"

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", sagte Black und lüpfte den Becher.

Alle Köpfe schnellten nach vorne. Da lagen sie – die beiden Vieren – und Snape nahm eine Erdnuss und warf sie Black zu, der sie mit missmutigem Gesicht auffing.

„Tja, Sirius – du hattest deine Chance", sagte Tonks lachend. Dann wurde es still. Alle warteten gespannt, was Snape tun würde. Obwohl sie alle reichlich getrunken hatten und nicht mehr so ganz klar denken konnten, traute keiner dem strengen Zaubertränkemeister zu, dass er nun tatsächlich zu Tonks gehen und ihr Dekollete befummeln würde.

Snape jedoch erhob sich und trat direkt hinter Tonks, die bewegungslos dasaß und der Dinge harrte, die da kommen mochten. Gebannt verfolgten fünf Augenpaare, wie er zunächst ihre halblange Haare nach hinten strich, seine Hände dann beidseitig an ihrem Hals hinuntergleiten ließ und begann, ihren Nacken zu massieren. Er verweilte dort nur lang genug, um ein wohliges Stöhnen hervorzurufen um sich dann langsam und streichelnd von ihren Schlüsselbeinen nach unten in Richtung ihres Busens zu bewegen.

Tonks seufzte und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Bauch – die Zuschauer sahen es mit ungläubigem Staunen.

Snapes Hände waren nun gut zur Hälfte unter Tonks T-Shirt verschwunden.

„Soll ich dir eventuell beim Öffnen des BHs behilflich sein - nur falls das nötig werden sollte?", fragte Black mit etwas heiserer Stimme.

„Ich trage keinen BH", klärte Tonks ihn auf.

Ungeniert verrutschte Black einige Kerzen auf dem Tisch.

Und tatsächlich – selbst in diesem schwachen Licht konnte man sehen, dass Tonks' steilaufgerichtete Brustwarzen sich unter dem dünnen Stoff deutlich abzeichneten und man sah nun ebenfalls deutlich, dass Snapes Finger diesen beiden Punkten immer näher kamen.

Als seine Fingerspitzen ihre Nippel berührten, seufzte Tonks so laut, dass Hermine stellvertretend für sie rot wurde, was aber niemand mitbekam, erstens wegen der Dunkelheit und zweitens, weil alle Tonks Busen anstarrten.

Snape ging überaus gründlich vor, bei seiner Suche – erst als Tonks Brüste mehrmals umkreist hatte, wobei er immer wieder mal ‚zufällig' die Brustwarzen streifte – hielt er schließlich inne.

„Bist du ganz sicher, dass diese Nuss hier irgendwo sein müsste", fragte er.

„Aber ja", hauchte Tonks hingerissen. „Vielleicht ist sie ja ein wenig tiefer gerutscht – willst du nachsehen?"

Einige der Anwesenden zogen hörbar die Luft ein.

„Wenn ich schon dabei bin", sagte Snape, zog seine Hände jedoch aus dem Ausschnitt hervor und hob den unteren Saum des T-Shirts an, um Tonks' Bauch freizulegen.

„Sieh einer an", sagte Snape, als ihr Bauchnabel zum Vorschein kam, aus dem die Erdnuss vorwitzig herauslugte.

„Hui – da hat sich das kleine Scheißerchen also versteckt", sagte Tonks unschuldig blinzelnd und hob den Kopf um Snape anzustrahlen. „Ach übrigens - hast du heute Nacht schon was vor, Severus?"

Snape antwortete nicht, nahm jedoch mit einem Lächeln ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen um eine Kuss darauf zudrücken, der eindeutig nicht nur höflich angedeutet war, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Stuhl zurück begab und sich hinsetzte.

„Um was wollen wir nun spielen?", fragte Black mit belegter Stimme in die kurzfristig entstandene Stille hinein.

„Mach einen Vorschlag, Black", sagte Snape.

„Okay...", sagte Black, „der Verlierer muss eine Aufgabe erfüllen, die jeweils diejenigen festlegen, die noch am wenigsten, beziehungsweise gar keine Minuspunkte haben. Falls er sich weigert, die Bedingung zu erfüllen, muss er ein Kleidungsstück ablegen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte Lupin sofort. „Immerhin sind wir die Lehrer dieser Drei hier und wir haben eine moralische Verpflichtung ihnen gegenüber."

„Spießer!", sagte Black verächtlich. „Stimmen wir also ab. Tonks, was sagst du?"

„Ich bin natürlich dabei", sagte Tonks fröhlich.

„Harry?", fragte Black.

Der Angesprochene schluckte, sah kurz zu Snape hinüber und nickte dann.

„Dabei!", sagte er.

„Ron?"

„Aber klar doch", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Hermine?", sagte Black und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

Auch Hermines Augen wanderten zu Snape und trafen dort auf einen deutlich herablassenden Blick, der besagte, dass er ihr das nie und nimmer zutaute.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen", sagte Hermine.

„Remus?"

„Da bleibt mir wohl nicht anderes übrig", schnaubte Lupin, „irgendwer muss ja auf euch Kindsköpfe aufpassen."

„Snape?", fragte Black genüsslich.

„Einverstanden!", sagte Snape ohne zu zögern, was ihm einen stirnrunzelnden Blick von Lupin einbrachte.

„Ron, du bist vorhin als erstes rausgefallen", sagte Black und reichte Weasley geschäftig den Becher. „Fang an!"

Einige Würfelrunden später bekam Tonks ihre dritte Nuss. Hermine und Black waren noch völlig ohne Minuspunkte.

„Was sollen wir sie tun lassen?", fragte Black grinsend.

„Sag du was", meinte Hermine kichernd.

„Okay – Tonks, du musst entweder Harry küssen, oder ein Kleidungsstück ablegen", sagte Black.

„Da fällt die Entscheidung nicht schwer", sagte Tonks, stand auf, ging zu Harry hinüber, setzte sich rittlings auf ihn, packte seinen Kopf und küsste ihn... und küsste ihn... und küsste ihn... und küsste ihn...

„Hallo Too-honks!", rief Lupin. „Du kannst dann wieder aufhören!"

Als Tonks sich daraufhin von Harry löste starrte er sie an, als wäre er versteinert. Sie tätschelte ihm aufmunternd die Wange und verließ seinen Schoß, wo sich eine große Beule unter dem Hosenstoff abzeichnete, die vorher eindeutig noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Tolles Spiel!", sagte Weasley begeistert.

Bei der nächsten Runde war er der Verlierer, was eventuell daran klag, dass er bewusst Risiken einging. Wie der Teufel es wollte, hatte diesmal Snape als einziger noch keinen Minuspunkt.

„Gehen Sie ein Stück in den Wald hinein, und fangen Sie eine Spinne, die nicht kleiner als ihr Handteller ist", sagte Snape. „Die Füße mit eingerechnet, natürlich – ich will ja nicht übertreiben."

Ron gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich und streifte sich kommentarlos sein T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Der nächste Verlierer war Black. Er entschied sich gegen rosarote Häschenohren und einen dazugehörigen Puschelschwanz, zog - wie es schien nicht ungern - sein Hemd aus und genoss die interessierten Blicke von Tonks und Hermine.

In der nächsten Runde verlor Hermine und sowohl Potter als auch Weasley – keiner wusste wie er es gemacht hatte – waren noch Erdnuss-frei.

Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und beratschlagten flüsternd.

„Wenn du nichts ausziehen willst, musst du die nächsten drei Runden auf Professor Snapes Schoß verbringen", sagte Weasley daraufhin glucksend zu Hermine.

„Hey – ich habe nicht verloren", sagte Snape.

Hermine blitzte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Wir wollen ihr ja nur die Entscheidung fürs Ausziehen etwas erleichtern", erklärte Potter mit einem falschen Lächeln.

Hermine erhob sich und alle Augen wandten sich ihr in Erwartung des Striptease zu. Sie jedoch schob ihren Stuhl zurück, ging um Lupin herum und baute sich neben Snapes Stuhl auf.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Beine.

Snape rutschte ein Stück zurück.

„Bitteschön, Miss Granger!", sagte er und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

Vorsichtig ließ Hermine sich nieder, peinlichst darauf bedacht vorne, in der Nähe seiner Knie zu bleiben und sie setzen das Spiel fort. Doch schon wenige Augenblicke später machte Snape ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„So kann ich nicht würfeln", sagte er, als Lupin ihm den Becher reichte, fasste Hermine kurzerhand um die Taille und zog sie tiefer in seinen Schoß.

Hermine hielt die Luft an, während Snape würfelte, und ließ sie erst wieder heraus, als auch er den Becher weiterreichte und sich entspannt zurücklehnte.

Je länger sie dort saß, desto ungezwungener wurde Hermine. Snapes Nähe war ihr nicht unangenehm und nach einer Weile genoss sie es sogar, auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen. Das hatte eindeutig etwas Verwegenes.

Das nächste Spiel verlor wieder Tonks. Potter und Lupin hatten noch keine Minuspunkte.

„Du musst auf dem Tisch einen Stepptanz machen", sagte Lupin.

„In jeder Hand ein Glas Wein - bis zum Rand vollgeschenkt", ergänzte Potter grinsend.

„Ich werde doch nicht den guten Wein verschütten", sagte Tonks und zog ohne Zaudern ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Hermine sah zunächst gebannt auf Tonks feste runde Brüste, beobachtete dann aber aus den Augenwinkeln Snape, der die entblößte Pracht ebenfalls betrachtete. Plötzlich fühlte sie einen kaum wahrnehmbaren, leichten Druck an ihrer Pobacke. Das konnte doch wohl nicht... oder doch...? Hermine spannte die Muskulatur an und rutschte ganz unauffällig ein winziges Stück nach hinten. Der Druck gegen ihren Po wurde stärker.

„Miss Granger!", raunte Snape ihr plötzlich leise und amüsiert vorwurfsvoll ins Ohr. Seine Stimme und der Umstand, dass sie nun wusste, was da drückte, und vor allem die Gewissheit, das er wusste, dass sie es wusste, ließ die Härchen auf ihrem ganzen Körper spontan senkrecht stehen.

„Verzeihung!", hauchte sie, wagte es aber nicht mehr, sich zu rühren, um die Sache nicht noch schlimmer zu machen.

In der darauffolgenden Runde verlor Snape, was eventuell damit zu tun haben mochte, das er ein kleines bisschen von den Würfeln abgelenkt war.

Lupin stand diesmal als einziger noch gut da und überlegte nun, welche Auflage er Snape verpassen sollte.

„Oh ja – ich weiß was", sagte er schließlich freudig erregt. „Wenn du dich nicht unbedingt ausziehen willst, wirst du dein Verhältnis zu diesen drei Schülern verbessern, indem du ihnen erlaubst, dich mit dem Vornamen und mit ‚du' anzusprechen."

„Scheiß-Idee!", murmelte Snape.

„Ausziehen!", rief Tonks übermütig.

„Nein", sagte Snape, „ich werde es tun."

Alle starrten ihn überrascht an.

„Dann sprich sie zur Übung doch schon mal entsprechend an und erlaube ihnen ausdrücklich, dasselbe zu tun", sagte Lupin genüsslich.

Snape verdrehte die Augen.

„Werte missratene Bälger", sagte er samtig, „ich meine natürlich Harry...", so wie er den Namen aussprach hätte man meinen können, er sprach von einer besonders ekligen Substanz aus seinem Labor, „...Ron...", nun kam noch ein bisschen Verachtung dazu, „...und Hermine...", hierbei klang er erstaunlicherweise fast zärtlich und er tätschelte sogar freundlich deren Hüfte, „...ihr habt dank der genialen Idee, dieses harmoniesüchtigen Kerls", er sah zu Lupin, „die Erlaubnis mich heute Abend zu duzen und mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Zufrieden, Remus?"

„Sehr!", sagte Lupin und lachte. Dass die beiden Jungs ziemlich verdattert drein sahen, schien ihn nicht zu stören.

„Du bist dran, Severus", sagte Hermine und reichte ihm den Würfelbecher, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand.

„Danke, Hermine", sagte Snape und nahm das Spiel wieder auf.

Als nächstes verlor Lupin und zog sein T-Shirt aus, anstatt – wie Black es vorschlug – auf den Händen um den Tisch zu laufen.

Hermine verließ mit heimlichem Bedauern Snapes Schoß und kehrte auf ihren Platz zurück.

Das Spiel ging immer weiter.

Als Snape das nächste Mal verlor, verlangten Potter und Black, dass er Dudelsack spielen und dabei auf einem Bein hüpfen sollte.

Snape knöpfte kommentarlos sein Hemd auf und zog es aus, während vor allem Tonks' und Hermines Augen an ihm klebten. Unabhängig voneinander entschieden sie dabei jede für sich, dass er mit nacktem Oberkörper – der zwar weder spektakulär behaart, wie der von Lupin, noch so muskelbepackt wie der von Black, aber dennoch gut proportioniert war – überraschend attraktiv aussah.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie saßen fast alle nur noch in Unterhosen da, was wohl daran lag, dass die Forderungen immer skurriler und unannehmbarer wurden. Lediglich Hermine hatte noch ihren BH an und als sie nun den Becher in der Hand hielt, den sie von Weasley erhalten hatte, zögerte sie lange, doch schließlich schüttelte sie und sah hinein. Es galt, fünfundsechzig zu überbieten.

„Zweierpasch", sagte Hermine gelassen und reichte den Becher an Lupin weiter.

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht glauben", sagte Lupin lächelnd und hob den Becher an, woraufhin eine Drei und eine Eins zum Vorschein kamen.

„Tja – Herminchen", sagte Lupin. „Das reicht wohl nicht."

Gleichzeitig war Lupin der Einzige ohne Nuss und durfte die Aufgabe auswählen.

„Ich möchte, dass du nun aus dem Spiel aussteigst und zurück ins Schloss gehst", sagte er, hoffnungsvoll, dass sie diese Chance für einen Abgang nutzen würde.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine und öffnete den Verschluss ihres BHs.

„Ja!", rief Black. „Zeig's uns, Mine!"

Sie ließ die Träger langsam von ihren Schultern gleiten und streifte den Büstenhalter schließlich ganz ab, wagte dabei aber nicht, einen aus der Runde direkt anzusehen. Erst als das Spiel weiterging, riskierte sie einen verstohlenen Blick auf Snape, um erschaudernd festzustellen, dass seine schwarzen Augen mit einigem Wohlgefallen auf ihr ruhten.

Tonks verlor und bekam von Potter die Auflage, mit dem Besen, den er scheinbar vom Training mit hierher gebracht hatte einige Runden zu drehen.

Sie schnappte sich den Besen und erhob sich damit in die Luft. Nach zwei Runden wurde es ihr zu langweilig und sie wickelte, während sie sich nur noch mit einer Hand festhielt, ihre Füße so um den Holzstiel, dass sie mit durchgedrücktem Rücken, die andere Hand vorgestreckt, wie eine Galionsfigur unten an dem Besen hing, wodurch ihre Brüste frech hervorragten und äußerst gut zur Geltung kamen.

Von nun an kam der Besen bei jedem Verlierer zum Einsatz und es schien auch jeder gewillt, sich darauf einzulassen, anstatt das letzte verbliebene Kleidungsstück zu opfern.

Black reiste auf Antrag stehend auf dem Besen um die Hütte herum und Potter freihändig und kniend.

Als Snape wieder einmal verlor, glitt ein breites Grinsen über Blacks Gesicht.

„Häng dich kopfüber dran, Snape, das kannst du doch bestimmt noch genauso so gut, wie in unserer Schulzeit", sagte er feixend und hielt den Besen in die Höhe.

Potter senkte betreten den Kopf und Lupin wurde sichtbar sauer, während Snapes Miene erstarrte.

„Tiefschläge sind absolut nicht das, was zu so einem Spiel gehört, Sirius", sagte Lupin streng, „und wenn du zu betrunken bist, um den Unterschied zu erkennen, dann solltest du lieber gehen."

„Schon gut!", brummte Black und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich nehme es zurück."

„Okay!", sagte Lupin. „Ich schlage eine Änderung der Spielregeln vor, damit es nicht langweilig wird: Wir warten jeweils ab, bis wir zwei Verlierer haben und die müssen dann zusammen etwas tun."

Dieses Ansinnen löste bei allen heftiges Gekicher aus, außer bei Snape, was darauf schließen ließ, das alle – außer Snape – schon ziemlich alkoholisiert und dementsprechend enthemmt waren. Aber sogar der Zaubertränkemeister wirkte sensationell locker an diesem Abend. Den Affront durch Black schien er schon wieder vergessen zu haben und auch er stimmte nickend und sogar mit einem amüsierten Lächeln Lupins Vorschlag zu.

Als nächstes verlor Tonks und es wurde von mehreren Seiten lautstark der Verdacht geäußert, dass sie das absichtlich getan hatte, was sie jedoch genauso lautstark, voller Entrüstung, aber trotzdem breit grinsend abstritt.

Lupin war nusslos und daher an der Reihe, die Aufgabe festzulegen.

„So – Tonks und Severus – ihr beide geht jetzt mal zum Waldrand und pflückt zusammen Blumen", sagte er lächelnd. „Einen Strauß, in dem mindestens zehn verschiedene Sorten vorkommen."

„Das ist viel zu leicht", maulte Black, wozu Potter und Weasley heftig zustimmend nickten.

„Habt ihr schon mal bei Dunkelheit und nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet Blumen gepflückt?", erkundigte sich Lupin interessiert. „Und das auch noch ohne Zauberstab?" Er streckte fordernd die Hand in Richtung der beiden Verlierer.

Snape, der bisher total gelassen geblieben war, runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Aber auch er gab, genau wie Tonks, ohne zu Motzen seinen Stab bei Lupin ab, während die anderen beifällig nickten.

„Na – dann zieht mal los, ihr beiden Hübschen", sagte Lupin lächelnd.

Snape stand auf und nicht nur Hermine beobachtete ihn ganz genau dabei. Sie hatten zwar alle schon die Hosen abgelegt, was aber unter dem Tisch passiert war, und Snape hatte seither nicht verloren und demnach auch noch nicht aufstehen müssen. Er trat nun auf Tonks zu, die sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte und präsentierte den interessierten Zuschauern somit seine überraschend knackige Kehrseite, die in lockere Shorts aus fließendem, dunkelgrünen Material verpackt war.

„Es sollte wirklich verboten werden, dass Männer, die so einen Hintern haben, nicht auch entsprechend charmant sind", flüsterte Hermine Lupin ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser sich fast an seinem Wein verschluckte.

Snape legte ohne Zögern seinen Arm um Tonks Schulter und zusammen schlenderten sie davon.

„Und nun?", fragte Potter. „Warten wir, bis sie zurückkommen, oder spielen wir weiter?"

„Wir warten", sagte Black.

„Und – wie findet ihr es, den Schrecken von Hogwarts mal von einer anderen Seite zu erleben?", fragte Lupin.

„Befremdlich", sagte Potter.

„Erschreckend", sagte Weasley.

„Äußerst interessant", sagte Hermine.

„Welche andere Seite?", fragte Black.

Lupin warf Black einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und wandte sich dann Hermine zu.

„Severus ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie es immer scheint – man muss ihn nur von der richtigen Seite nehmen", erklärte er.

„Red dem Mädel keinen Blödsinn ein", brummte Black.

Sie warteten und warteten...

„Wie kann man so lange zum Blumenpflücken brauchen?", fragte Weasley.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass die beiden Blumen pflücken", sagte Potter finster.

„Du meinst...?" Weasley riss die Augen so weit auf, dass man meine konnte, sie würden jeden Moment herausfallen. Sein Blick wanderte von Potter zu Black zu Lupin und wieder zurück zu Black.

„Die poppen miteinander?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Das ist anzunehmen", sagte Black.

„Aber das ist Snape", sagte Weasley mit sich überschlagenden Piepsstimme.

„Das ist Severus", belehrte ihn Hermine, „und er hat einen verdammt knackigen Arsch."

Diese Aussage schien endgültig zu viel für Weasley zu sein.

„Mir ist schlecht! Ich geh jetzt", sagte er, schlüpfte rasch wieder in Hose und T-Shirt und stand auf.

„Gute Nacht, Ron!", sagte alle im Chor und sahen im nach, wie er - erstaunlich wenig schwankend - davon ging.

„Musste das sein, Hermine?", sagte Potter giftig, als er außer Sichtweite war. „Da kann einem ja wirklich übel werden."

„Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil du auch ganz gerne mit Tonks Blumenpflücken gegangen wärst", sagte Hermine schnippisch.

„Unsinn!", schnaubte Potter.

„Gib doch zu, dass du in sie verknallt bist", sagte Hermine.

Potter warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Das wäre doch auch nicht weiter verwunderlich", sagte Lupin, der selbst eine Zeit lang mit Tonks leiert gewesen war. „Sie ist eine tolle Frau."

„Warum lässt sie sich dann von diesem Fiesling vögeln?", fragte Potter aufgebracht.

„Das würde ich an ihrer Stelle auch tun", sagte Hermine provozierend.

„Echt?", fragte Black interessiert.

„Äh – Hermine, Harry – ihr solltest jetzt wirklich reingehen", sagte Lupin. „Die Sache hier ufert ein wenig aus und ihr seid noch zu jung..."

„Blödsinn!", sagte Hermine.

In diesem Moment tauchten Tonks und Snape am Waldrand auf.

Es waren mittlerweile mindestens zwanzig Minuten vergangen, seit ihrem Aufbruch. Sie schlenderten ohne Eile heran und Snape hatte – wie vorhin schon – den Arm vertraulich um Tonks Schultern gelegt. Als sie beim Tisch angekommen waren, rückte Snape Tonks' Stuhl zurecht und kehrt dann mit völlig unbeteiligter Miene ebenfalls auf seinen Platz zurück.

Tonks, die ein äußerst laszives Grinsen im Gesicht trug, legte einen zerfledderten Blumenstrauß auf den Tisch. Als sie sich zu diesem Zweck vorbeugte und der Kerzenschein sie beleuchtete, konnte man sehen, dass sich in ihrem Haar jede Menge Grashalme und ähnliches verfangen hatten.

Harry wurde blass.

„Die Blümchen, bitte sehr!", sagte Tonks vergnügt und warf Snape einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

Lupin nahm den Strauß in die Hand und zählte. Hermine half ihm dabei.

„Wir kommen nur auf neun Sorten", verkündeten sie schließlich.

„Einen Moment", sagte Snape. Er beugte sich vor und wuschelte suchend in Tonks Haaren herum, bis er fündig wurde und eine Blume, die wie ein Grashalm aussah, aber mit einer winzigen Blüte am Ende hervorzog.

„Zehn!", sagte er und reichte Lupin das Pflänzchen.

Tonks strahlte ihn an.

Potter stand so abrupt auf, dass sein Stuhl umfiel.

„Gute Nacht!", sagte er rau, packte seine Klamotten und stapfte davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Hat er was gegen Blumen? Eine Allergie vielleicht?", fragte Snape pseudobesorgt.

„Wohl eher eine Allergie gegen dich", sagte Black.

„Du solltest lieber deinen Patenpflichten nachkommen und dich um ihn kümmern, anstatt dumm daher zu reden", sagte Lupin vorwurfsvoll.

„Ach was – Harry ist ne harte Nuss – der kommt schon klar", sagte Black.

„Na schön, dann werde ich das eben mal wieder tun", sagte Lupin ärgerlich und begann, sich anzuziehen. „Komm Hermine, dann begleite ich dich gleich hoch ins Schloss."

„Ich bleibe!", sagte Hermine sehr entschlossen.

„Hermine!", sagte Lupin tadelnd und warf einen Blick in die Runde, der die deutliche Botschaft _‚Du kannst doch nicht mit diesen Kerlen alleine hier bleiben'_ beinhaltete.

„Ich pass schon auf sie auf", sagte Tonks schmunzelnd.

„Du kannst doch nicht mal auf dich selber aufpassen", sagte Lupin scharf.

Tonks zog eine beleidigte Schnute.

„Bist du neuerdings als offizieller Moralwächter tätig, Remus?", fragte Snape augenbrauenhochziehend.

„Was Tonks tut ist ihre Sache", sagte Lupin, „aber Hermine..."

„Ich bleibe hier!", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin volljährig und entscheide selber was ich tue."

„Du bist immer noch Schülerin und als dein Lehrer sage ich dir...", wiedersprach Lupin.

„Es sind aber noch zwei Lehrer von mir hier", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

„Und eine Security-Beauftragte", fügte Tonks pampig hinzu.

„Das ist aber trotzdem...", versuchte es Lupin noch einmal.

„Sie bleibt hier", sagte Black nicht unfreundlich, aber bestimmt.

Hermine lächelte ihm zu.

„...absolut keine gute...", fuhr Lupin beharrlich fort.

„Sie bleibt hier!", sagte Snape.

Hermine strahlte ihn an.

„...Idee", knurrte Lupin.

„Gute Nacht, Remus!", sagte Tonks lächelnd.

Eindeutig nicht von diesem Arrangement begeistert, zog Lupin dennoch seine Klamotten wieder an, verabschiedete sich knapp und verschwand in die Nacht.

„Spielen wir weiter?", fragte Black und es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass er damit nicht ausschließlich die Würfel meinte.

„Klar doch!", sagte Tonks fröhlich.

Snape nickte.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine. „Wir sollten aber die ‚zwei-Verlierer-Regel' wieder aufheben – dazu sind wir zu wenig Mitspieler."

„Ich dachte, du hättest auch gerne im Duett Blumen gepflückt", fragte Black feixend.

Hermine lief rot an und Snape warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Fangen wir an?", schlug Tonks schmunzelnd vor und rettete Hermine vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten, indem sie den Würfelbecher schüttelte.

Black verlor das erste Spiel, Tonks gewann.

„Du kriegst was mit dem Besen auf den Hintern", sagte sie. „Sieben Schläge und du darfst dir aussuchen, von wem?"

„Hey!", rief Black. "Bist du verrückt?"

„Zier dich doch nicht so", sagte Tonks grinsend, „immerhin hast du noch ein Höschen an – oder ziehst du es lieber aus?"

„Nein!", brummte Black. „Ich wähle den Besen."

„Und wer soll dich damit beglücken?", kicherte Tonks entzückt.

„Hermine", sagte Black.

„Schade – ich hätte das gerne übernommen", meinte Snape.

„Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort", knurrte Black und drückte Hermine den Besen in die Hand, die leicht bestürzt über ihren Auftrag schien.

Black stand auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Tischkante ab.

„Fang an!", sagte er.

Hermine holte aus und schlug ihm leicht auf den Hintern, den rote Boxershorts zierten.

„Fester!", sagte Tonks und Snape wie aus einem Mund.

Hermine schlug noch einmal zu – mit etwas mehr Schwung.

„Noch fester!", sagten Tonks und Snape gelangweilt.

Der dritte Schlag pfiff schon ziemlich ansehnlich durch die Luft.

„Hol weiter aus", sagte Snape.

„Denk an jemand, der dich geärgert hat", sagte Tonks und warf einen belustigten Seitenblick auf Snape.

„Schweine!", sagte Black anklagend.

Der Besen sauste zum vierten Mal auf Blacks Hinterteil hinab.

Dem fünften Schlag entzog er sich durch Flucht und Tonks und Snape sahen mit erheblichem Amüsement zu, wie Hermine ihn daraufhin rund um den Tisch jagte, um die restlichen Schläge auszuführen. Nach dem siebenten blieb Black ruckartig stehen und fing Hermine auf, die in ihn hineinlief. Lachend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ließ sich einmal im Kreis herumwirbeln.

Das nächste Spiel verlor Tonks und Black gewann.

Sie hörte sich seinen Revange-Vorschlag an, bei dem ihr Hintern das Ziel und er der Ausführende war. Dann stand sie wortlos auf, streifte ihr leopardenfleckengemustertes Höschen herunter und warf es mit einem Lächeln zu Black, wobei es an den Reisigborsten des Besens hängen blieb, den er in Erwartung seiner kommenden Rache bereits in der Hand hatte.

Snape verlor beim darauffolgenden Durchgang und bekam von Hermine den Auftrag, Tonks Höschen wie eine Mütze aufzusetzen, was er auch umgehend tat, ohne dabei eine Miene zu verziehen – wohingegen die anderen drei erheblichen Spaß an diesem ungewöhnlichen Anblick hatten.

Tonks verlor noch einmal und drehte nackt und sehr elegant eine langsame Runde mit dem Besen, an den sie sich mit einer Kniekehle hängte und jeden, an dem sie vorbeiflog kurz unterm Kinn kraulte.

Hermine verlor, weigerte sich auf dem Tisch mit dem Besen Polka zu tanzen, zog unter dem Tisch ihr Höschen aus und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch, wo es weiß und unschuldig im Kerzenlicht schimmerte.

Die nächste Verliererin war schon wieder Hermine. Snape, der Sieger in diese Runde war, sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Leg dich mit dem Bauch nach unten auf den Tisch", sagte er.

Hermine stand auf, um der Forderung Folge zu leisten, ohne auch nur einmal nachzufragen, was dann geschehen würde. Snape half ihr hinauf und kurz darauf lag sie schon da.

„Schließ die Augen", sagte Snape und winkte die anderen beiden zu sich herüber.

Hermine tat, wie ihr geheißen.

„Du musst raten, wer von uns dich berührt", fuhr Snape fort. „Wenn du fünf mal richtig geraten hast, bist du erlöst."

Hermine erwartete mit Spannung die erste Berührung. Sie zuckte zunächst leicht zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, die dann langsam an ihrer Seite entlang strich, bis sie schließlich an den Fußknöcheln angekommen war.

„Tonks!", sagte Hermine, da die Hand ihr relativ zierlich vorgekommen war.

„Richtig!", sagte Tonks erfreut.

Hermine schrie erschrocken auf, als kurz danach etwas auf ihren Po klatschte.

„Sirius!", rief sie. „Das kannst eigentlich nur du sein."

„Das war meine Rache für den Besen", sagte Black lachend.

Zwei große warme Hände legten sich auf Hermines Taille und begannen von dort aus in sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen den Rücken hinaufzuwandern. War das Snape? Es war eine zärtliche Berührung und stand im krassen Gegensatz zu der vorherigen – trotzdem konnte Hermine sie gefühlsmäßig nicht mit Snape in Verbindung bringen.

„Das ist noch mal Sirius", sagte sie.

„Hey – woran hast du das erkannt?", fragte Black.

„Weibliche Intuition", sagte Hermine.

Es folgte eine federleichte Berührung an ihrem Hals, zu der – wer immer sie da streichelte – zunächst ihre Haare weggeschoben hatte. Der Druck der beiden Hände wurde stärker, als sie sich teilten, um die Schulterpartie zu erkunden, an den Außenseiten der Arme bis zu ihren Fingerspitzen und innen wieder zurück zu wandern.

Hermine lachte leise und vibrierend, als die Finger an ihren Achseln vorbeikamen, bevor sich die warmen, leicht rauen Hände wieder in der Mitte ihres Rückens trafen und nun – die Daumen mittig aneinander und nur sanft aufgelegt, die restlichen Fingern kräftig aufdrückend – langsam den Rücken entlang nach unten fuhren.

Hermine entkam ein wohliges Seufzen und sie vergaß völlig zu erwähnen, dass sie nun Snape in Verdacht hatte.

Die Hände glitten weiter nach unten, über ihren Hintern hinweg, was ein weiteres Seufzen produzierte, außen an den Beinen entlang hinab, bis zu den Füßen, und an den Innenseiten wieder hoch, wo sie kurz vor dem Intimbereich stoppten.

„Hermine?", fragte Tonks. „Bist du eingeschlafen?"

„Nein, ich genieße", murmelte Hermine. „Das war Severus, stimmt's?"

„Stimmt!", sagte Snape und nahm zu Hermines Enttäuschung seine Finger wieder weg.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie zwei Hände im Nacken, die sie kräftig, aber trotzdem mit viel Gefühl massierten.

Das konnte jeder der beiden Männer sein. Als die Finger an ihren Haaransatz entlang glitten und gekonnt, genau mit dem richtigen Druck über die Schläfen strichen, entschied sie sich.

„Noch mal Severus", sagte sie.

„Richtig", sagte Tonks. „Hey - du bist gut."

Hermine richtete sich langsam auf und kauerte sich auf ihre angewinkelten Beine, während Tonks und Black wieder auf die andere Seite des Tischs zurückkehrten. Sie drehte den Kopf zu Snape und lächelte ihn an.

„Das war toll", flüsterte sie.

Er reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr herunterzuhelfen.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", sagte er mit seiner unglaublichen Stimme, die Hermine wie eine weitere Streicheleinheit vorkam.

Auch als sie wieder von dem Tisch herunter geklettert war, blieb Hermine neben Snape, nämlich auf Lupins vorherigem Platz.

Die nächste Würfelpartie verlor Black.

„Ich würde mal vorschlagen, du ziehst einfach deine U-Hose aus, Sirius", sagte Hermine herausfordernd, „aber du darfst dir heraussuchen, wer dir dabei behilflich sein soll."

„Okay!", sagte Black. „Severus, würdest du mal...?"

Snape starrte ihn an, wie vom Donner gerührt.

„War nur ein Witz", sagte Black feixend. „Tonks, wie wär's?", fragte er, zwinkerte sie einladend an und rutschte ein Stück vom Tisch zurück.

„Aber gerne", sagte Tonks und erhob sich.

Mit viel Trara und Theatralik schälte sie Black aus seinen Shorts, wobei er mehr oder weniger auf seinem Stuhl sitzen blieb, was Hermine nötigte den Hals ziemlich lang zu machen.

Das eigentlich Spektakuläre tat Tonks aber erst, als sie ihre Sache schon erledigt hatte – sie ging zwischen Blacks Beinen in die Knie und kümmerte sich augenscheinlich ohne Voransage um das, was der Inhalt des Höschens gewesen war.

Doch das schien nur der Anfang zu sein, denn wenige Augenblicke später, startete sie die nächste Offensive.

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, was sie da sah, aber sowohl die Bewegungen von Tonks Kopf, als auch Blacks verzückten Gesichtsausdruck und das tiefe Stöhnen, das er von sich gab, ließen keinen anderen Rückschluss zu, als den, dass er oral verwöhnt wurde.

Vorsichtig drehte Hermine den Kopf um zu sehen, was Snape von der Sache hielt, um festzustellen, dass dessen Augen nicht auf das Schauspiel am anderen Ende des Tisches gerichtet waren, sondern auf sie. Er wandte den Blick auch nicht ab, als sie nun zu ihm hinsah und der Ausdruck darin ließ Hermine auf angenehme Art erschauern.

Die Vorstellung, dass ausgerechnet dieser Mann sie begehrte – und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das tat – hatte etwas überaus Berauschendes. Würde er wirklich noch einen Schritt weiter gehen? Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das - wie sie hoffte – deutlich machte, dass sie sehr wohl dazu bereit war.

Wie es schien, kam die nonverbale Botschaft an, denn Snape erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Ich glaube, wir lassen die beiden hier mal besser alleine", sagte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tonks und Black. „Kommst du mit?"

Hermine ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm an der Wand entlang um die Ecke herum führen, wo der Eingang der Hütte lag. Snape öffnete und sie traten ein.

Hand in Hand durchquerten sie den Wohnraum und blieben dann an der offenen Tür zum angrenzenden Schlafzimmer stehen, in dem ein großes Himmelbett den Hauptteil des Platzes einnahm, auf dem eine Decke aus dunkelbraunem Fell lag.

Plötzlich wurde Hermine etwas mulmig zumute – sie stand hier allein mit Snape vor einem Bett und zudem im Begriff, mit ihm hineinzusteigen.

Er schien ihr Zögern zu spüren.

„Wenn du lieber gehen willst, ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür", sagte er ruhig. „Ich bringe dich zurück ins Schloss, wenn du das möchtest."

Hermine schluckte.

„Ich bleibe!", sagte sie leise.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Snape.

„Ja – es sei denn, du willst, dass ich gehe", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, das will ich nicht", sagte Snape und zog sie in das Zimmer hinein und dann an sich, nachdem er die Tür mit dem Fuß ins Schloss gedrückt hatte.

Langsam ließ er seine Hände an ihren Armen nach oben wandern, streifte ihre Haare zurück und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

Als er sie küsste, bekam Hermine die berühmten weichen Knie, von denen sie immer gedacht hatte, sie wären frei erfunden. Sicherheitshalber schlang ihre Arme um Snapes Hals während sie seinen Kuss mit großem Eifer erwiderte.

Sie spürte seine Hände ihren Rücken hinabgleiten, bis sie ihre Pobacken erreicht hatten und mit Hingabe kneteten.

Hermine, die nun selbst auf Erkundungstour gehen wollte, löste ihre Arme von seinem Hals und schob sie so unter die seinen, das sie um seine Taille herumgreifen konnte. Als sie auf den oberen Saum seiner Shorts traf, trennte sie sich von seinen Lippen.

„Müssen wir weiter würfeln, bevor du das los wirst, oder ziehst du es freiwillig aus?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Ich denke, wir haben genug gewürfelt", sagte Snape und schlüpfte schnell aus dem störenden Kleidungsstück.

Als er Hermine wieder umarmte, presste sich das, was das letzte Stück Stoff bis vor kurzem verborgen hatte, hart an ihren Bauch, während beider Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Snapes Berührungen wurden immer drängender und auch Hermine hielt sich nicht zurück. Irgendwann taumelten sie den letzten Schritt, der nötig war um sich in das Bett fallen zu lassen.

Hermine spürte das weiche Fell an ihrem Rücken und Snapes Hände auf ihrer Vorderseite, die unermüdlich die Konturen ihres Körpers nachzeichneten und immer wieder ihre Brüste fanden und mit sanftem Druck kneteten.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich unter der braven Schüleruniform eine so verführerische Frau verbirgt?", raunte er und Hermine badete im Klang seiner Stimme.

„Ich hätte auch nicht geglaubt, dass sich unter deiner strengen Robe so etwas aufregendes versteckt", antwortete sie und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen seine Brust herunter, über den Bauch und sehr nahe an seiner steil aufgerichteten Männlichkeit vorbei, leicht und wie aus Versehen die Hoden streifend und schließlich auf der Flanke verweilend.

Snape zog kurz und scharf die Luft ein und beugte sich dann über Hermine, um sie zu küssen, trennte sich aber gleich wieder von ihren Lippen um sich ihrem Busen zuzuwenden.

Hermine bog den Rücken durch und wand sich unter ihm als er anfing, an ihren Brustwarzen zu saugen, zuerst ganz vorsichtig, dann aber immer fester, angefeuert durch das wollüstige Stöhnen, das sie von sich gab.

Während er das tat, wanderte eine seiner Hände langsam nach unten, streichelte eine ganze Weile Hermines Bauch und glitt dann zwischen ihre Beine, die sie bereitwillig spreizte. Er umkreiste mit den Fingern ihre Klitoris, eroberte sie langsam, die Kreise immer enger ziehend, mit viel Gefühl um erst dann, als sich ihre empfindliche Perle daran gewöhnt hatte, etwas mehr Druck auszuüben. Er war eindeutig erfahren im Umgang mit der weiblichen Anatomie – eine Fertigkeit, die Hermine überaus zu schätzen wusste.

„Hast du vorhin wirklich mit Tonks...", rutsche es Hermine heraus.

„Hab ich was mit Tonks?", fragte Snape und rutschte mit den Fingern ein wenig tiefer, wo er auf einladende Feuchtigkeit stieß.

„Habt ihr es wirklich miteinander gemacht, vorhin in der Wiese?", keuchte Hermine und streckte sich seinen Fingern entgegen, die nun die Nässe auf ihrer gesamten Scham verteilten.

„Ja!", sagte Snape und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Stört dich das?"

„Nein!", seufzte Hermine. „Mach doch weiter!"

„Damit?", fragte Snape und fuhr fort, sie zu stimulieren.

„Ja!", hauchte Hermine.

Als er seine Finger plötzlich tief in sie hinein gleiten ließ Hermine einen kleinen Schrei los und drückte ihr Becken durch.

Er bewegte sich erst langsam und dann immer heftiger und Hermine feuerte ihn an, indem sie seiner Hand jedes mal entgegenkam und so selbst dafür sorgte, dass er härter zustieß.

Als sie schließlich seinen Blick suchte und ihm „Bitte – nimm mich!" zuflüsterte, gab es kein Halten mehr. Er rollte sich über sie und drang in sie ein, zuerst nur zur Hälfte und dann vorsichtig weiter, bis er sie vollkommen ausfüllte.

Hermine stöhnte und ließ ihr Becken kreisen, daraufhin fing er an, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis die Stöße härter wurden und Hermines Stöhnen zum Wimmern. Sie rutschten auf dem glatten Fell bei jedem weiteren Stoß ein wenig nach oben, bis Hermines ausgestreckte Hände das Kopfteil des Bettes berührten und sie Snapes Bewegung noch mehr entgegensetzen konnte.

Die Wellen der Lust wurden immer höher und trugen Hermine schließlich an den Punkt, an dem sie über ihr zusammenschlugen und in einem heftigen, langgezogenen Orgasmus endeten.

Angeheizt von ihrer deutlich zum Ausdruck gebarachten Ekstase, überschritt auch Snape den ‚point of no Return', ließ den letzten verbliebenen Rest von Zurückhaltung fallen und nahm sie mit tiefen, wilden Stößen um ihr stöhnend auf dem Weg zum Gipfel zu folgen.

Danach lagen sie sich eine Weile engumschlungen da und hielten sich nur fest.

„Das war einfach... wow", sagte Hermine irgendwann leise.

„Irgendwie klingt das mehr nach deinem rothaarigen Freund, als nach dir", brummte Snape.

Hermine knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Du machst mich eben einfach sprachlos", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Das hört sich schon besser an", sagte Snape.

„Könnten wir dass irgendwann mal wiederholen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Jederzeit", sagte Snape. „Na ja – nicht gerade wenn wir uns als Schülerin und Lehrer begegnen, aber sonst mit größtem Vergnügen."

„Ich bin nicht mehr lange Schülerin", sagte Hermine, stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und wartete gespannt auf Snapes Reaktion.

„Das ist schön", sagte Snape und streichelte zärtlich über ihre Wange.

„Ja, nicht war?", sagte Hermine und strahlte ihn an.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Tonks und Black kamen herein.

„Was tut ihr in meinem Bett?", fragte Black sofort.

„Nichts, was du nicht auch tun würdest", entgegnete Snape gelassen. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Sirius? Hattest du einen Unfall?"

Erst jetzt sah auch Hermine, der das Ganze doch ein bisschen peinlich war und die deshalb hinter Snape ein wenig in Deckung gegangen war, dass Blacks Stirn eine große blutige Schramme zierte.

„Wir haben versucht, Sex auf dem Besen zu haben – während des Fliegens", sagte Tonks grinsend, während Black ein wenig mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden scharrte. „Hat nicht geklappt!"

„Na Hauptsache du bist weich gefallen", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Ich schon, aber Sirius nicht", sagte Tonks. „Und er hat mich nicht mal die Wunde verarzten lassen."

„Also, dafür habe ich ein gewisses Maß an Verständnis", sagte Snape.

„Pfft!", machte Tonks beleidigt.

„Das ist doch nur ein Kratzer", sagte Black wegwerfend.

„Soll ich dich vielleicht verarzten?", fragte Hermine, hinter Snapes Schulter auftauchend.

„Nicht nötig", sagte Black.

„Na dann...", sagte Tonks fröhlich. Sie gab der Tür einen Schubs, sodass sie scheppernd ins Schloss fiel, nahm Anlauf und hüpfte auf den Knien landend, auf das Fußende des Bettes,

„...lasst uns weiterspielen!"

--- E N D E ---


End file.
